Love
by anny385
Summary: McAbby. Tony/Abby friendship.


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters belong to CBS and their owners and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Love

Tony sat at his desk watching McGee type away at his computer. He knew that he still loved Abby and he wondered how he would set them up. Gibbs was upstairs in MTAC and Ziva was talking on the phone. He got up and walked towards the elevator and punched the button that would take him to Abby's lab. He stepped out of the elevator and watched as Abby worked at her computer while listening to her music. He didn't mind the music he kind of liked it, but since he liked being like Gibbs than he would often turn her music off. This time he didn't and walked up to Abby.

"Hey, Tony."

"How did you know it's me?"

"Because we don't have a case who else would it be?"

"You know me so well." He smiled at Abby as she turned around. "Can I talk to you, tonight?"

"Sure about what?"

"I can't say now until tonight. I'll pick up pizza tonight and talk." Replied Tony.

"Okay, what time?"

"After work." Tony said as he walked out of the lab.

-----

Tony's apartment.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Asked Abby as she ate the last bit of pizza that she had taken.

"I wanted to know how it was between you and McGee."

They had become friends after Abby had gotten used to him when he first got hired. At first it seemed like she didn't like him at all, but then she started liking him for some reason he never knew. They had become close friends and talked about everything. He had confided in her about his childhood and the abuse that he sometimes suffered at the hands of his father. He never told anybody that even Gibbs didn't know that. She in turn had told him things that she had done and her feelings.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked.

"I think that you still love him and I know that he still loves you."

"How do you know?"

"Last week, I took McGee out for a couple of drinks. I asked him about you and he told me that he still loved you and wanted to get back with you."

"He did?"

"Yes, he did." Tony replied.

"I feel the same way. I still love him, but I didn't know that he still loved me." She knew that he went out with other women and it had hurt her that it wasn't her.

-----

Years past.

After the talk in Tony's apartment Abby finally talked to McGee and they decided to date once again. They still loved each other and gotten married. It was a wonderful wedding. McGee's family made it and so did Abby's family and of course the NCIS family was in attendance to the wedding.

Abby gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and Abby often brought the little girl to NCIS to show her off. Tony the honorary Uncle loved the little girl. McGee wasn't really comfortable with handing the little girl to Tony, but Abby knew Tony and didn't mind at all. McGee was downstairs with Abby in her lab; Gibbs and Ziva were upstairs in MTAC. For the time being there were no cases and Tony was alone in the bullpen with the little girl.

"You are going to be a handful when you grow up aren't you little one?" He asked the little girl who was staring up at Tony's face. He didn't notice that McGee was watching the two. "You are one lucky little girl you know that. You have two parents that love you very, very much and would do anything for you. When you grow up you are going to have the boys looking after you, I just know it. I know that your father will make sure that you are safe from harm, but I will be backing him up too. I don't want anything to happen to you, little one. I am glad to be your honorary Uncle. Your mother is the little sister I wished that I had growing up. She has a very special place in my heart and so do you little one."

McGee smiled at Tony as he continued to talk to his daughter. He knew that Tony and Abby were friends, but didn't know that he thought of Abby as his little sister. She had told him that Tony's childhood was not a good one, but never told him anything else. He knew that Tony would protect their little girl if she needed it and for that he was glad. He watched as his daughter went to sleep and Tony smile down at her. He went back downstairs and watched as his wife listen to her music and work at her computer. He was a lucky man indeed. He had a wonderful wife and if he thought about it. If Tony thought of himself as Abby's brother than he also had an honorary brother in law.

The End


End file.
